This invention relates generally to an earth anchor, and more specifically pertains to an earth anchor incorporating a multi-sided blade for facilitating the implanting of the earth anchor into the ground, and to accomplish such through the excertion of reduced force during its embedment.
There are a variety of earth anchors that have been designed for application deep into the soil, and which have application for securement of some other component stationarily to the ground, such as a guy wire, or other structure, that needs to be reasonably affixed to the earth. Such anchors, normally identified as screw anchors, or other types of anchoring means, are preferably powered by a tool for turning into secure confinement within the ground. Many of these anchors have their own particular style of helical blade for accomplishing their sought-for results, and perhaps each of these prior art anchors do attain that result for which they were originally intended to achieve.
One such anchor is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,245, identified as an earth anchor, and which is beneficial from the standpoint of including a lagging type of cutting edge, at the lower level of its helical flight, for digging into the earth as the anchor is applied. The advantage of the lagging edge, as defined in this patent, is to provide means for pushing debris laterally of the blade, during its application. It may be commented that the identified earth anchor of this U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,245, is owned by the common assignee of this invention.
Various other forms of earth anchors are shown in the U.S. patent to Williams, upon a screw anchor, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,907. Such an anchor is of a continuous helix type, being generally circular in configuration. Various related types of earth anchors, and the means for connecting their tubular shaft driving tools to them, are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,938, in addition to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,392, to the inventor Dziedzic. Other forms of ground anchors are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 888,917, to Lucas, while a further continuous helical form of anchor, in this particular instance, forming a fence post, is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 505,811, to Brown. Other earth anchors, and their installation tools, are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,510, to Sullivan, in addition to the patent to Jahnke, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,861.
Various other U.S. patents showing anchors, having helical blades, are disclosed in the patent to Mullett, U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,368, the patent to Gunnison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,692, the patent to Neptune, U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,560, the patent to Love, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,315, in addition to the patent to Abbot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,142.
Other United States patents disclosing related styles of earth anchors are shown in the patent to Jahnke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,786, in addition to the U.S. patents to Roza, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,055, and 3,662,436, and in addition, the patent to Petres, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,562, and the patent to Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,117. Similar types of anchors are shown in the U.S. patents to Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,725, Bash, U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,477, Dray, U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,031, Maloney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,246, and the patent to Widmer, U.S. Pat. No. 816,631.
The advantages of the current invention is to provide a multi-sided blade for an earth anchor, wherein various edges of the sides of the blade are useful for co-operating with the blade's cutting edge for reducing the force requirements, and the moments of force necessary, for embedding the anchor deeply into the ground.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a multi-sided blade for an earth anchor, and which facilitates the penetration of the anchor into the earth.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-sided earth anchor, having arcuate corners between adjacent sides and edges, and which reduces the force requirements for embedment of the anchor into the ground.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an earth anchor wherein its moments of force required to penetrate the anchor into the earth are substantially reduced due to its blade's configuration.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for coupling a driving tool directly upon the anchor shank, freed of direct contact with the shaft mounting its blade, so as to afford a direct force into the anchor shank during embedding of the anchor into the ground.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.